


Wings

by Kenjiandco, lemonmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blasphemy, Fan Comics, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M, Multi, Priest Kink, Scars, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjiandco/pseuds/Kenjiandco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmermaid/pseuds/lemonmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean are the worst incubi ever.  Watch them fall head over heels for a young pastor named Marco, and try (mostly fail) to woo him.</p>
<p>This will be a collection of comics featuring the trio and other characters.  A collab with the amazing Kenji, since she gives me so many nice headcanons and plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put all of my comics featuring incubus Jean and incubus Eren here! The comics will be a mix of plot progression and random bouts of fluff and silly demon shenanigans.
> 
> This is my first ever post on archive of our own!

[](http://imgur.com/3WAmqDm)


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean are in for a surprise.

[](http://imgur.com/4Ntozw2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pastor Marco is here!
> 
> Also, shout out to Michelle for teaching me how to make better speech bubbles!


	3. Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean get ready to meet the handsome pastor.

[](http://imgur.com/bJ9X5Xz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the references in Eren and Jean's clothes? :P 
> 
> Hint: They are related.
> 
> Next chapter will be one I already posted on tumblr, but I will add more panels.


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Eren venture inside the church.

[](http://imgur.com/DgSA2pz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this page! This one is more plot progression.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments so far! :D I really appreciate them and am happy you all are enjoying these dorks so far!


	5. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Eren talk to Pastor Marco.

[](http://imgur.com/TpezxbN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this! I've been very busy. Thanks to the lovely, Michelle (enjouji on tumblr), I now currently flat comics at Oni Press. I have a nice start in comics now ^o^ So, I've been busy working on that! I've also been building my portfolio and such, so that's why this update took forever.
> 
> Anyway, this update is based on the very first drawing I made for this AU that was put on tumblr. But, I did this one just a little bit differently! There will be new characters introduced in the next installment hehe.


	6. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean meet more handsome pastors than they expected.

[](http://i.imgur.com/Fpoobui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Farlan enter the fray!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long ahhhh! I've been busy! I've been working on some original stuff, but I haven't forgot about this comic, don't worry!
> 
> I've also set up a patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/lemonorangelime?ty=h

**Author's Note:**

> OvO Thank you to each and every one of you who reads this! The art is very sketchy because I see this as some nice sketch practice for making comics!
> 
> Also! I understand that this topic is a sensitive and important one for many, so when I post links on tumblr, they will be tagged with "fic: wings," "incubus au," and/or "blasphemy //"
> 
> I encourage readers to do the same, so sweeties, please also tag the reblogs with either of those tags as well! Thank you, friends!
> 
> For the most part, these comics won't be explicit, and if there is anything sexual, it might probably be implied.


End file.
